


"A Fallen Angel That You Used To Blow" BY A SENTIMENTAL SATAN

by DemonProcrastiNerd



Series: DemonProcrastiNerd's Song Parodies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonProcrastiNerd/pseuds/DemonProcrastiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan drunk called God one time sang this to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Fallen Angel That You Used To Blow" BY A SENTIMENTAL SATAN

**Author's Note:**

> song!parody of "somebody that i used to know" by gotye from satan's POV

Now and then I think of when I wanted your power

If we could just be equals it'd be fine

You used to always bring out the light in me

Even if my darkness is all you see

A revolutionary love these broken wings still remember

 

Then I got addicted to a certain kind of violence

Like colonial times, you took and created while I gave

But Mary said that none of it made sense

Refused to believe that we were more than friends

And ever since then our love was screwed over 

But you didn't have to make me fall

Make me look I'm a demon of greedy disposition

I don't even need your robes

Your son was such a cocklsut yeah he liked it rough

I needn't to be cast so low

Burning in these flames that flicker like my heartbeat around you

Guess you don't even care at all

I'm just some fallen angel that you used to blow

 

I'm just some fallen angel that you used to blow

I'm just some fallen angel that you used to blow

Now and then I think of when you told me it was over

Cast me down to hell I thought I was due to something that I'd done

Until I heard Michael say

I'm glad that it turned out this way

Now just let Gabriel go

It kinda sucks to find you hung up on some angels that you used to blow

But you didn't have to make me fall

Make me look I'm a demon of greedy disposition

I don't even need your robes

Your son was such a cocklsut yeah he liked it rough

I needn't to be cast so low

Burning in these flames that flicker like my heartbeat around you

Guess you don't even care at all

I'm just some fallen angel that you used to blow

  
An Angel

(You used to blow)

Fallen angel

(Now I'm just a fallen angel that you used to blow)

 

(You used to blow)

(That you used to blow)

(You used to blow)

An Angel


End file.
